forever and always
by Officiallyjackassfanfics
Summary: alex margera meets reunites with steve-o after 3 months and soon falls in love with the bad boy of hollywood, she struggles to keep the relationship alive, with steve-os bad habits but can she do it?


Jackass.

If you would ask any other person in this world they would most likely say they were a bunch of idiots doing stupid shit for entertainment and money.

But when it came to me, I always saw 8 out of 9 of them as my brothers.

Born and raised in Westchester pennslyvania. AS you probally figured out I was bam margeras little sister. We grew up with jess margera. God, when I look back at my childhood its amazing knowing how my mom survived raising us. Phil wasn't always the best fatherly figure , but my mom was always the best mother. I started learning how to skate when I was 8. I became pro for element around age 15. That was 2 years ago. Of course having a pro skater for element as a brother you are most definitely gunna learn how to skate whether you liked it or not. Me and my brothers were always close. Bam was usually crazily over protective of me. I was always used to hanging out with the guys. And it was fucking awesome, I didn't have to deal with out that girl drama most drama queens deal with. I had only two bestfriends, her name was Kenny. She was like an addition to the margera family honestly. Although she was 4 years older than I was. Im 17 by the way and she was 21. She was always there for me . I met her at a skate park opening. What was the name ? it felt like 100 years ago. Stoner park? Ive always been accepted by the jackass guys. They saw me as there little sister too. I always had this connection with Knoxville. He was like my best friend. I could tell him anything without hearing any screaming or criticism. I was a 17 year old pro skater for element the sister of bam margera and had 8 more brothers added to my family. I grew up doing stupid shit for entertainment and comfort. My name is Alex charlotte Margera and this is jackass.

Bams P.O.V:

"Alex get your ass down here we need to leave! " why is she taking so goddamn long?

"if youre not coming down im coming up!"

Alex's P.O.V

Its not pleasant waking up to bam jumping on my bed at 6 am in the morning.

Bam: "hey wake up lex we gotta go."

Alex: "go where you crackhead this better be good its 6 fucking am.." I HATED being woken up early.

Bam: you really forgot that we have to get to the airport at 7?

Alex: Why are we going to the airport?

Bam: to film the first jackass movie you dumbass.

Alex: oh yeah, ugh ill be up in a bit.

Bam: a bit better mean right now unless you want to wake up with flower on your face.

Alex: IM UP. I instantly shot up from my bed theres nothing worst then trying to take flower out of your eyes.

I got dressed in a black knit sweater with white stars peach pants and black vans. Dunn was already downstairs waiting for me and bam.

Ape (mom): by sweety be careful! I love you.

Alex:don't worry mom well be fine love you!

My dad was at work and couldn't make it.

Dunn: ready to go ginger?

Dunn always called me ginger because I had this orange hair, and I was pale but I never had freckles. Everyone tells me I look like chloe moretz. But with a lip peircing.

Alex: ready as ever dunn.

Dunn: well alright then to the Lamborghini mobile!

Bam: dunn please shut the fuck up I have the worst hangover ever.

Dunn: well in that case fuck youre hangover TO THE LAMORGHINI MOBILE!

Bam: *punches Ryan in the head* I warned you.

Alex: alright boys can we leave now?

Bam: im gunna go put this shit in the car ill be back.

Dunn: we have to wait for Pontius and steve-o to get here ginger.

Alex: steve-o? I haven't seen him in a while.

Remember how I said that 8 out of 9 of the jackass boys were my brothers? Steve-o wasn't one of them. Its not that we were enemies its that he was almost never there when I was there on the set of jackass. i only remember one time… when we met each other. I almost forgot how he looked.i only remember his real name.

Dunn: yea steve-o, why is something wrong with that?

Alex: no…. I haven't seen him in a while though I can hardly remember his face.

Dunn: well youre gunna remember now, there in the drive way.

I turned around to see chris Pontius oh how I missed my jackass boys. Coming out of the passenger seat was steve-o. He looked so angelic in the sun. his eyes oh how I loved them they were big and brown and perfect. His tatted up perfectly sculpted body was just perfection in my eyes.

Bam: *walks in* alright lazy asses in the car.

Alex: is steve-o going with us?

Bam:why?

Alex: um, ( I was hesitating I needed to find an excuse real quick) cause i don't want to be sharing the back with anyone you know how I like to sleep in the car.

Bam: okay.. nah hes driving with Pontius.

Alex: oh. All right.

I have to admit I was kind of disappointed that he wasn't coming with am I saying? Im 17 hes… well im not sure how old he is but hes definitlely not a 17 year old teenage boy. I had no chance with him whatsoever so its best I just push him aside and not get my hopes up. Plus my focus right now was jackass. Me, bam and dunn walked outside to meet our fellow jackasses. I saw Pontius and I couldn't help my self I ran to him and jumped on his back.

Chris: GINGER! I missed you so much!

Alex: me too ! how you been bum brother?

I always called him that because of how shaggy he looked.

Chris: im doing good, here and there.

Alex: and hows it going with Claire?

Chris: ahhhh we broke up but its cool I need some of the single life ya know?

Alex: haha tell me about it.

Steve-o's P.O.V

Ugh my nuts are still sore from when Pontius kicked me in the balls yesterday.i opened the car door to see bam , ryan, and a teenage girl who ive never seen before. She looks familiar. I think this might be bams sister. I cant even remember her name god. Shes pretty cute , I cant do that to bam.

Alexs P.O.V

I can see glover staring at me from the corner of my eye he looks confused.

Bam: hey steve-o stop staring shes 17

Steve-o: uhm..

Steve-os P.O.V

I needed to cover up QUICK I cant have bam thinking Im here to check his little sister out.

Steve-o: sorry Im still kinda wrecked from yesterday night

Bam: let me guess you had a little powder to help with the mood?

Steve-o: haha yea dude

God why did I just say that so she can think of me as a drug addict? I mean I know I am but still… not a very good first impression..

Bam:hey dude you really gotta stop that shit before we find you dead on your couch you know.

Steve-o: yea…

Alex's P.O.V:

did steve-o just say he was high on cocaine? I knew he was on drugs just didn't think he was so open about it.

Alex: hey steve-o how you been?

Steve-o: um im sorry if I sound like an complete asshole but whats your name?

I cant believe it he really doesn't remember me? I know I know, we only met once but at least I can remember his goddamn name. wait, I shouldn't get mad, I know not to get mad for stupid shit like this. When I was mad it was not good I had these anger issues you could say. The last time bam got me mad he ended up with a fractured wrist.

Alex: um, my name is alex, alex margera.

Steve-o: oh my name is-

Alex: steve-o I know. Stephen gilchrist fucking glover.

I walked to the car angry and slammed the door shut.

Bam: what the fuck did you do?

Steve-os P.O.V

Bam: what the fuck did you do?

Steve-o: I forgot her name…

Bam: nice one if she takes all her anger out on me your screwed asshole.

Did I fuck up big-time? What did I do wrong? I should've just played it off that I remembered her! Stupid stupid stupid! I heard Pontius shout out to bam after talking with Dunn.

chris: hey margera!

Bam: what happened party boy.

Chris: um were completely out of gas so.

Bam: get in.

Great so I had to be in the same car with her too? I already made her pissed off. This is going to be "fun".

Alex's P.O.V

I was mad but I was more heartbroken. I just couldn't believe it hes seen me on tv with him you would think he would have the decency to remember my fucking name.

Bam: you alright ginger?

Alex: perfectly fucking fine.

Bam: don't mind steve-o he was probally drugged out when you met him anyways.

Alex: oh that helps so much.

Bam: theres no understanding with you.

Alex: youre one too talk.

Bam: whatever I came here to say that pontius's car ran out of gas so there driving with us.

Alex:WHAT?! Last thing I want to do right now is be stuck in a car with that asshole for 2 hours!

Bam: well too bad you got through riding a 12 foot ramp down into 4 plaster walls you can get through this c'mon no bitches on the jackass set ginger.

Alex:fine.

Just be quiet count backwards from ten and think of a happy place. Right now im thinking of anything to get my anger down. For bam. For jackass. for the sake of my fucking mind.

Steve-o's P.O.V

Bam: hey steve-o sit your ass in the back.

Steve-o: shit man c'mon you know shes pissed at me.

Bam: that sounds like a you problem, by the way if she socks you the fuck out. No ones saving you.

Shit. Man I was fucked.

Alex's P.O.V :

Dunn: hey ginger want me to sit in the back with you? Help you calm down?

Alex: please.

*ryan sits on the side of you and steve-o sits on the other.* shit im stuck in the middle of them now? Ugh its taking all I have to not sock the shit out of steve-o. who "coincidentally" is beside me in the back seat.

Alex: so Pontius you excited for our very first movie?

Chris: I get to see steve-o get hit in the balls so YES.

Alex: in that case im excited too.

Dunn: bam put some damn music on were over here like old people.

Alex: dunn that made no sense at all.

Dunn: hah, why do you think im a jackass and not a doctor?

Alex: hahaha, now that was funny.

Bam: what do you want to play?

Steve-o: hahahah my rap album.

Bam: I rather shoot myself in the fucking head.

Alex: some turbonegro?

Bam: ahhhhhh I choose the song though.

*dunn and bam at the same time* ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD!

Music starts playing "all my friends are dead, all my friends are dead they got kicked in the head all my friends are dead!"

I jumped from my seat to grap my phone which I asked bam to carry for me.

Alex: bammy boy pass me my phone please.

Bam: here you are madam.

*opens text* ahh finally some relief it was Kenny.

Alex: kennys gunna be at the airport bammmmmmm. *wink*

Bam: shutup ginger.

Alex; shutup, if you didn't like her you wouldn't have just turned into a tomatoe.

Steve-o: whos Kenny?

Alex: none of youre fucking business.

Dunn gave me this look, that look was that look were you know you did something wrong.

Steve-o: sorry. Sorry for being an asshole alright? Can we end this?

Alex: fine. *shakes hands*

Steve-o: so tell me whos Kenny?

Alex: my bestfriend and bams crush.

Bam: LEX YOU BETTER SHUT UP.

Alex: MAKE ME.

Chris: if you guys don't shutup im going to party boy

Everyone in the car: NO!

2 hours later~

Alex: KENNY!

Kenny: ALEX!

Alex: I missed you dude how was Orlando?

Kenny: good good, lots of cute guys.

Alex: oooh do tell.

Bams P.O.V

I heard what Kenny said about lots of cute guys fucking shit man.

Alexs P.O.V

Alex: aww what about bammy boy?

Kenny: you didn't let me finish, lots of cute guys but they weren't bam.

Alex: awww.

I could see my brothers face light up when he heard Kenny say that.

Bam: hey Kenny.

Kenny: hi bam how you been?

Bam: missing you

Kenny: you know you read my mind.

*flight 362 now boarding*

Bam: lets go were gunna miss the flight, ill take your bags.

*on the plane*

Pontius sat with bam and didn't want to be pulled away from bam so I sat with dunn. Dunn insisted letting steve-o sit with us. Dunn was always nice like that .

Alex: STEVE-O!

Steve-os P.O.V

I heard Alex shout for me I was surprised she was talking to me nicely.

Alex: you can sit with us if you want.

She hesitated but I could tell she was nervous.

Steve-o: sure

Alex: sorry about earlier today you know with the name thing and in the car, I was just angry.

Steve-o: don't even apologize it was all my fault.

Alex: no it wasn't I over reacted.

*pretty in pink starts playing*

Alex: ugh I hate chick flicks more than I hate avril lavine.

Steve-o: haha tell me about.

Alex: you have a lot of tattoos.

Steve-o: you barely noticed haha, im kidding. Well I never get a tattoo unless it makes someone laugh.

Alex: you should get a tatoo that says " I have a small weiner"

Steve-o: you know that's actually a pretty fucking awsome idea

Alex: haha, well then I cant wait to see how it looks on you haha

Getting to know her was awesome she was great honestly I got this warm feeling when I talked to her I just felt welcomed and at home.

She fell asleep an hour later and her head fell on my shoulder, she made me so comfortable able to be myself.

*Miami , florida*

Alexs P.O.V

Bam: alright fellow jackasses we have arrived.

Johnny: GINGER!

Alex: I heard that voice and I knew it I knew it was that one guy who acted as my brother and my best friend johnny.

Alex: JOHNNNYYYYYY!

I couldn't help it I ran to him jumped on him and dropped him to the floor. I was really petite yet could take pain very well.

Johnny: we need to catch up girl.

Alex: tota-fucking-lee.

Steve-os P.O.V

Ive never seen Johnny act like this not with a girl or even with us. Were they dating? Whatever they were it got me jealous I wanted to be the one on the floor with alex on top of me. Plus johnny did split with his wife.

Johnny: hey steve-o boy!

Steve-o: sup Knoxville

Johnny: nothing much you know kids.

Steve-o: yea.

Johnny: well c'mon we have to get to the set.

Alex: were filming today?

Johnny: yes my little ginger today.

Johnny patted my head

Alex: shit.

*everyone laughs*

Steve-o: why so bummed alex?

Alex: you can call me ginger or lex if you want.

Steve-o: all right then why so bummed ginger?

Alex: not bummed just ready for pain haha.

*later on the jackass set*

Alexs P.O.V

Steve-o: hi im steve-o and this is alligator tightrope.

Alex: Knoxville you sure that alligator wont eat him alive?

Johnny: that's the funny part hahaha.

*steve-o falls off the rope*

Alex: steve-o!

The guys were staring at me god why did I do that I couldn't control myself shit.i saw steve-o turn back at me and smile I was red.

Alex: um, just some encouragement you know?

Dunn: that sounded like you were watching him get killed lex.

Alex: um-

Knoxville: hahah put the chicken in your ass steve-o!

This is why knoxville was my bestfriend he could know when I was in trouble he could tell I liked steve-o and he knew when to help me (thank GOD) distracted the boys and got them laughing at steve-o.

After alligator tightrope I knew I liked steve-o and I couldn't push it aside seeing him in danger was the worst. I went to my dressing room trailer after that cause we were going to do the opening scene. Knoxville wanted me to wear something showy.

Alex: Knoxville really?

Knoxville: yes ginger you got to.

Alex: alright.

I changed into highwaisted shorts with a tube top that had the jackass symbol on it. What was steve-o gunna say? I went out to the set and saw the oversized cart and of course I sat next to steve-o in his thong. The boys were whistling like they had just lost 600 dogs. I couldn't help but laugh.

Steve-o: looking good (winks)

Alex: not looking bad yourself glover.

Alright ready 3, 2, 1, ACTION!

I felt the cart release and my stomach drop. All the jackass boys doing stupid stuff and hitting eachother. And then the camera turns to me. I need to do something and quick. So I think. BAM! I turned to bam whos hitting dunn and shove his head into chris's. unexpectedly chris bounced back and almost pushed steve-o out the cart, me and knoxville couldn't stop laughing, I stopped laughing when steve-o licked the side of my face, then it was his turn to laugh. we all land in the fruit stand except for ryan poor guy landed on the concrete.

Alex: DUNN!

Bam:DUNNN! Are you alright bro?

Dunn: oh my god that was fucking awesome.

Everyone on set laughs and calls it a cut for the day.

Alex: ugh I want to knock out.

*steve-o walks over*

Steve-o: um you think later we could chill?

Alex: mm. so you can lick my face again? Haha sure.

*dave approaches*

Dave: aww alex steve-o didn't tell you? Hes got a girlfriend haha.

I was dissapointend and couldn't show it I knew NOT TO show it. Like bam says no bitches on the jackass set , and sadly at that moment I couldnt become some sensitive teenager, I was still a tough teenage jackass.

Steve-os P.O.V

Steve-o: wait alex-

Dave walked away right after leaving me with this situation in my hands to take care of.

Alex: its okay steve-o really…

Steve-o: you don't have to hang out with me if you want..

Alex: I think im just gunna get some rest tonight lots of skits tomorrow ya know?

Steve-o: yea okay sure.. see you tomorrow then..

I hugged her and let her walk away.

Alex's P.O.V

Im so stupid for thinking that something could be different that I would actually have a chance with him. I ran into johnny on my way to my hotel room.

Johnny: what happened ginger?

He knew I was heart broken, he understood me so fucking well.

Alex: steve-o….

Johnny: let me guess you've got a crush on him and you found out he has a girlfriend.

Alex: you know me so well you asshole.

Johnny: don't worry about steve-o lex, lets just have some fun for now with jackass.

Alex: agreed.

Steve-o's P.O.V

I cant believe dave did that I mean when im with alex I totally forget about kat. She wasnt alex. And alex was all I wanted.

*Phone rings*

Kat: hey babe

Steve-o: hi baby

Kat: I thought I would visit the set today you know since im in Miami right now.

Steve-o: sounds good babe

Kat: alright then see you later babe love you

Steve-o : love you too

Fuck. What did I just do. I had to make a decision, alex or kat. Alex was all I wanted.

Alexs P.O.V

I had knocked out and woken up like 2 hours later. I went called room service cause I was hungry as fuck.

Room service how may we assist you?

Alex: umm, let me have a double cheese burger with a gigantic chocolate sundae and aaaahhhhhhh large peperoni pizaap please.

*ten minutes later*

Ahhh food. I was tiny and skinny but I could eat as much as vito.

*knocks on door*

Bam: hey I though we should spend some time together cause I heard what happended.

Alex: yep. Come in kind sir.

Bam: damn you are definitely related to vito.

Alex: shutupppppp

Bam: I got you something

*bam hands alex a gift*

Alex: oh my god you are the best fucking brother ever!

Bam: I know right? Hey that board is expensive so don't break it in half if your mad.

Alex: don't worry I wont.

Bam had gotten me an original element board with the jackass sign on all four wheels. It was the best board ever.

Bam: so watchu watchin'.

Alex: us.

Bam: why are you watching jackass?

Alex: take a guess.

Bam: ah, want to see loverboys face?

Alex: ding ding ding ding ding we have a winner!

Bam: you know I was gunna beat the living shit out of him, but dunn told me to get you the board instead.

Alex: haha, dunn the peacemaker.

Bam:you want me to spend the night in here with you?  
Alex: please. But what about Kenny?

Bam: she said shes just gunna sleep in my room tonight cause she knew you wanted some brother time.

Alex: sounds good then

*knocks on door*

Dunn: heyyyy tremaine just brought in a new ramp for one of the stunts want to try it out?

Alex: fuck yes!

I changed into my ripped skinny jeans wearing a wildboyz shirt. Tremaine always had us advertising shit with our clothes whenever we were filming. I slipped on my black vans with blue laces got my board and headed out.i mad my way up the 14 foot ramp.

Alex: (shouting from the top of the ramp) HEY BAM! IF I CAN DO A 360 WITH A KICKFLIP YOU HAVE TO SHOVE YOUR FACE IN VITOS ASS!

*the whole crew laughs*

Bam: BRING IT ON!

All right alex you can definitely do this, ok? (sigh) 1….2….3- I was already in the air when I saw her. Wrapped around steve-o's arms. Kat von D. that bitch. I hate her and nothing but anger came in. and when I get angry I get ugly. I fell on my ass doing the trick cause I saw kat at the very last moment.

Alex: (screams) AHHHH!

I couldn't help but to scream my face flushed with red of anger, and defeat.

Bam: hey its alright just try it again.

Alex: no, bam. Look.

*I point to steve-o and kat.*

Bam: fucking shit.

Alex: im going to rip the bitch to shreds.

Bam: (shouts from the ramp) STEVE-O GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

Steve-os P.O.V

Bam: STEVE-O GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

Steve-o :WHY?

bam backs up so I can see alex angry as fuck, and I knew exactly why.

Steve-o: shit.

Kat: whats wrong?

Steve-o: c'mon baby lets go for a ride.

Kay: sure.

Alex's P.O.V

I wanted to throw the board and snap it in half so badly but I cant do that to bam.

So I ran to my room and punched six holes in the wall.i couldn't stand seeing that. All this anger just came out.

*phone rings*

Steve-o: hey im sorry.

Alex: leave me alone forever.

Steve-o: alex .. please listen to what I have to say first.. please don't be mad!

Alex: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO FUCK YOUR WHORE YOU PIECE OF SHIT I FUCKING HATE YOU!

Steve-o: I TOLD YOU IM SORRY WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY! AT LEAST HEAR ME OUT AND STOP ACTING LIKE A PHYSCOPATH!

Alex: NOTHING !GO FUCK YOURSELF FUCKING DRUG ADDICT!

I hung up. I regret saying that how could i? to steve-o? hes a good guy, he wasn't just some drug addict. He had a heart and he knew it. And I knew it.

Steve-o's P.O.V

How could she do that? All this time I was just some drug addict to her? That cut. Deep. Hell if im a fucking drug addict then that's what im going to fucking be!

Alexs P.O.V

Wee- man: ALEX!

Alex: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!

Wee-man: calm down I need to talk to you.

Alex: come in.

Wee-man: bam heard your conversation with steve-o and we went out to look for him and..

Alex: and?

Wee-man: he was drugged out on cocaine hes in his room right now he fought us just to not go to the hospital.

Did I cause this? Was it because I called him a drug addict? All my anger has been replaced with its unbearable. I cant help myself I ran to steve-os room. I forgot about kat. I knocked on the door.

Kat: hey ginger!

Alex: call me alex.

Kat: ugh attitude much?

Alex: shutup bitch.

Kat: listen little girl I don't know who you are or whats your problem but you better fucking fix it before I do.

Alex: wheres steve-o?

Kat: none of youre fucking business. Why are you worried anyway?

Alex: none of your fucking business.

Kat:listen bitch-

Alex: no you listen bitch tell me where steve-o is NOW im not in the mood and will most definitely not take your shit so you should move before this gets UGLY.

*kat swings*

I tackled her to the ground and started hitting the shit out of her 3 good punches in her stupid stomach multiple ones in the face, it felt great. To see that bitch defeated by me. Steve-o came along shirtless with bam and pulled me off of her.

Steve-o: what the fuck!

Bam: alex calm down!

Alex: I need to talk to you alone.

Bam: me?

Alex: no dumbass steve-o.

Steve-o: you sure that's my name ? cause I thought it was drug addict.

Alex: IM SORRY! I WAS MAD! HOW DO YOU FUCKING EXPECT ME NOT TO BE! YOURE NOT A DRUG ADDICT TO ME!

Steve-o: bam take kat home please.

*Kenny walks in*

Kenny: what the fuck happened?

Steve-o: can I have a moment alone with her please Kenny?

He did that nervous scratch on his head that he always did.

Kenny: tell me where bams at and ill leave

Steve-o: he went to drop off kat.

Kenny: I swear if she tries anything!

Steve-o: Kenny.

Kenny: alright

*Kenny leaves*

Steve-o: what the fuck alex?

Alex: im sorry.

Steve-o: I let kat come because I wanted to break up with her alex.

Alex: I came because I heard you were drugged out and I wanted to see if you were okay. I couldn't stand the guilt knowing that it was my fault you did it.

Steve-o: I just did a little, wee- man probally said that to get you to talk to me, im fine.

Alex: thank god.

I couldn't help it I had to I hugged him tighter than ever that he was okay and that he forgave me or at least I think he forgave me and that I was the one he wanted.

He kissed me in the doorway deeply it felt so right.

Alex: that felt so.. so…

Steve-o: right.

We walked in his room and sat on the bed.

Alex: so does this mean?

Steve-o: were together? Yes.

Alex: and kat?

Steve-o: gone.

Alex: do we tell the jackass boys?

Steve-o: that depends if your brothers gunna be me up like you just beat up kat haha

Alex: never thought about that..

Steve-o: I don't care what people think or do you're mine.

I couldn't help but blush but it was time to get to it, I hated apologizing but this was a must.

Alex: im sorry for beating kat up.

Steve-o: haha its ok, whyd you do it though?

Alex: I was jealous, and already angry she pushed me too far she swung first and she got her ass beat. Dumb bitch.

Steve-o: okay calm down babe.

Babe? He just called me babe? This was perfect.

*the next day*

Knoxville: hey ginger I heard what happened yesterday you alright?

Alex: im fine I beat her ass though.

Knoxville: yea I know bam recorded it haha, listen kiddo im sorry I havent been there for you lately its just with the movie and my kids its tough.

Alex: its alright johnny boy, hey bam wanted to talk to us know anything about that?

Knoxville: yea he said tremaine told him to call us for a meeting about jackass.

Alex: hm, allright well we might as well go then right?

Knoxville: Shall we madam?

Alex: we shall.

Me and knoxville walked to the confrence room arm in arm skipping with party boy

I could see steve-o angry and glaring at johnny.

I sat down between knoxville and steve-o with party boy at his side.

Jeff tremaine: alright so I have this idea and I want to know what you guys think.

Crew: shoot.

Jeff tremaine: so whos the guy we push around the most here? And the guy that's in my defense pretty good looking? A guy every girl wants?

Jackass crew *confused*

Jeff: bam would you be willing to have a contest were whoever wins you spend a day with them? and yes its only girls.

Bam: nah I got a lady to take care of.

Jackass crew: WHAT?

*bam looks at alex*

Bam: her names kenny.

I couldn't help but to smile they were perfect for eachother.

Alex: why are we doing this contest anyway?

Jeff: word spreads about jackass more viewers for the movie more money.

Alex: ahhhh.

Jeff: we cant have knoxville do it hes got kids…. STEVE-O!

He fell asleep how cute.

Steve-os P.O.V

Jeff: STEVE-O!

I jumped in my seat with drool hanging off my lip.

Steve-o: WHAT!

Jeff: wanna be in a contest?

Steve-o: sure.

I just said sure to go back to sleep plus ,how bad could whatever I agreed to be in be?

Alex's P.O.V

Alex: what the fuck steve-o!

Steve-o: what?

Alex: you just agreed to hang out with a random chick all day.

Steve-o: no I didn't I agreed to a contest

Alex: TO HANG OUT WITH A RANDOM CHICK ALL DAY !

Jeff: why do you care so much?

Alex: because were dating !

Jackass crew: what?

Bam: *slaps steve-o* listen up asshole you better back out of this deal or ill beat you sideways.

Steve-o: jeff I want out!

Jeff: to late , meeting dismissed.

Steve-os P.O.V

I could see the dissapointment in her eyes I felt so bad how could I do this I keep fucking up. That's all im goood for fucking up. I could see alex walking away angry.

Steve-o: ALEX!, ALEX! Ale-

Alex: shutup I don't want an excuse I really like you and if you liked me the same way you would show it and not be runn-

steve-o cut me off by kissing me.. deeply.

Steve-o: I love you im not gunna let some random girl tear us apart.

Alex:im sorry, I love you too.

Steve-o: so what do you want to do babe?

Alex: well we have to shoot jackass so..

Steve-o: haha my bad.. I kinda forgot.

Alex: how does someone forget they have to shot a movie?

Alex's P.O.V:

I couldn't help but laugh at him and his dorkiness

Steve:o you distract me baby (wink)

Alex: haha okay, glover.

He kissed me then we went to the set, we had a lot to do that day.

Steve-o: so what do we have to do today ?

Alex: you and Pontius are gunna stick bottle rockets up your ass cracks and I have to do the burgler thing with bam, don't you have to do tropical pole vaulting too?

Steve-o: shit, that's a lot in one day.

Alex: how bout after we go eat?

Steve-o: mm, well rewarded, all right then.

We made our way to the set and did all our stunts all though it wasn't fun icing steve-os ass cause it was burned by the sparks of the were back at mine and bams hotel room and we ordered take out instead, we were way too fucking exauhsted and sore from today.

Steve-o:umm yea put some fortune cookies in there too please.

Chinese guy: okay on the way sir.

I was already sleepy so I just changed into my pj's. I always wore boxers and a sports bra to sleep.

Steve-o: its not nice to tease alex.

Alex: mmm, but its nice to eat Chinese food with your boyfriend then knock out.

Someone knocked on the door and it was the takeout thank god I was starving.

Steve:o you know that one movie with those dogs that eat the pasta out their mouths?

Alex: no. that sounds really cheesy though haha

Steve-o: but its cute.

Alex: show me how they do it then haha.

Steve-o took a piece of chowmein and we ate in until we kissed he was right it was cute but it was hella cheesy, but I loved it.

Steve-o: so we ate our food now what?

Alex: I don't know im kinda sleepy I think im gunna knock out.

Steve-o: why isn't bam here?

Alex: he went out clubbing with Kenny he wont be back until 5 in the morning, and he will most likely not be here cause hes too busy banging Kenny in his room.

Steve-o: hmm sucks, hope I don't hear them moan hah, well goodnight babe.

He kissed me on the cheek and was opening the door

Alex: waittttttt imma be alone though..

I made a sad face he was a sucker for that.

Steve-o: well, what if bam comes in?

Alex: were only gunna be sleeping and the doors gunna be locked.

Steve-o: fine only cause I love you though

He kissed me on the cheek and I turned the lamp off he wrapped his arms around my waist and we went to sleep, I woke up with my head on his chest and my hand around his neck, he still was clinging to my waist I didn't want to wake him up but I had too. It was 10 am and someone was knocking on the door, of course it was none other than Pontius.

Chris: hey jeff told everone to get ready were leaving to japan at 12.

Alex: okay ill get steve-o up.

Chris: did you guys you knowwww.

Alex: no Pontius.

Chris: all right were all waiting so hurry up.

I closed the door and I tried to wake steve-o up but nothing did, I even tried jumping on the bed. But then I knew what to do it was what I was best at… teasing.i started kissing steve-o on the neck and toward his lips and he (as I planned) woke up trying to strip me down. Haha so easy with steve-o.

Steve-o: I like your kisses babe.

Alex: you wont get anymore unless you wake up..

Steve-o: for what ?

Alex: we have to go to japan? oh god you have a short memory span.

Steve-o : all I can remember are how good those kisses felt.(wink)

Alex: hey that was the only way to wake you up.

Steve-o: ill be sleeping late for the rest of my life.(wink)

Alex: haha very funny glover.

Steve-o grabbed me and hugged me down to the bed, and kissed me deeply , he started kissing my neck and going lower.

Alex: hey glover, watch it above the neck only okay?

Steve-o: hmm, whatever you say baby. (winks)

Alex: is there something wrong with your eye glover? Haha

Steve-o: hey hey hey, my winks are especially made for you.

Alex: yea sure haha, lets go we have to leave babe.

I smacked him on his ass with my pillow. We got dressed and were walking down the steps, when we got to the airport there were a whole bunch of girls shouting for him and touching him all over.

Fan girls: steve-o! will you sign my boobs? Can I get a hug?

I couldn't help to get jealous and -o saw me gave those whores what they wanted and walked towards me.

Steve-o: there just fans alex.

Alex: you mean whores?

(no offense to readers it was just that particular group)

Steve-o: youre my one and only okay?

He kissed me and I couldn't help but to give in, I fell into his arms when we heard *flight 321 now boarding*

Steve-o: lets go baby.

2 months later-

Jeff: okay the winner of our competition isssss….. kat?

Alex: WHAT!

Steve-o: WHAT!

Steve-o: im not doing it.

Jeff: its too late steve-o you have to.

Steve-o: alex you know I love you and you know I would never hurt you , right?

Alex: I know babe its it.

Steve-o: alright then. You sure? Cause I will fight to get out of this if youre not okay with it.

Alex: its okay glover, just don't do anything that you know will hurt me.

Steve-o: never baby.

That night he slept in our room we were still in japan just fucking around we hadn't done any shooting yet though, for two months.. damn. Me and steve-o ate pizza and went to sleep.

Next day~

I woke up to hearing steve-o in the shower singing haha which he could NOT do.

Steve-os P.O.V

I came out of the shower and got dressed I spent some time watching spongebob with alex then kissed her goodbye.

Alex: bye babe love you , good luck with the demon princess.

Steve-o: bye baby, love you , and im gunna need it.

Alex's P.O.V

I let steve-o leave. I cant say that I wasn't worried but I trusted him with all my heart and he knew not to take advantage of that.

Steve-o's P.O.V:

I got in my car and went to pick up kat, this day was gunna be a pain in the ass.

Kat: hey baby

Steve-o: im not youre baby can we get this over with already?

Kat: sure

Kat grabs steve-o and kisses him~

Steve-o: goddamit kat I already told you! Why did you do it?!

Kat: the bitch messed with me, and I won the war. See ya'.

Steve-o: fuck man!

Kat: by the way I rigged the contest.

Kat walked out of the car and walked away, I spent the whole day deciding if I should tell alex or not but I had too it was killing me I couldn't betray alex like that, and she knew I couldn't lie for shit.

Steve-o: alex I need to tell you something you know I cant keep secrets from you.

Alex: ok..

Steve-o: kat kissed me- but I pushed her away and left.

Alexs P.O.V

How could she how could he how could they my heart sunk to my stomach, and I couldn't help but start to cry. I didn't know what to do anymore.

Alex: steve-o ..

Steve-o: what?

Alex: im gunna sleep with bam tonight.

Steve-o: alex I – I pushed her away what do you want me to do go back in time?

I ignored it I ignored everything I was too hurt to care I opened the door to look at steve-o staring at me with those puppy dog eyes shit it was hard for me to resist been five months together with him and they were perfect.

Steve-o: alex-

I turned back with teary eyes.

Steve-o: I love you..

Alex: I love you too..

I walked out and put all my shit in bams room and to my surprise Knoxville came and let me cry on his shoulder. Bam walked in at the wrong time.

Bam:what happened? If he did anything I sware ill beat him up!

Alex: bam no.

I was still crying.

Knoxville: kat kissed the son of a bitch and he kissed back.

Bam: hah that fuck face is gunna regret he came into this world

Bam was running to steve-os room and I went running after him

Alex: BAM STOP!

Bam kicked his door open and started beating the living shit out of him, I pushed bam off of steve-o who had a swollen eye already.

Bam: IM NOT DONE WITH THAT SON OF A BITCH!

Knoxville was holding him back.

Alex: Johnny get him out of here please..

I got an icepack and put it on steve-o's eye.

Steve-o: im sorry .

Alex: don't be..

Steve-o: I should have never gone..

Alex: its okay steve-o.

I lifted the ice pack from his eye and he pulled me from my waist on his lap so I was facing him. He kissed me and I let him. No one was ruining this relationship fot me or him it was just us.

Steve-o: I love you.

Alex: I love you too.

Steve-o's P.O.V

I couldn't help it I grabbed her by her waist and threw her on the bed I kissed her slowly and heard her every moan.

Alex's P.O.V:

He started kissing me slowly until he reached my chest, he stripped me down and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him and kissing him and kissing him, he stripped down he went in me I gasped for a second and then he started moving back and forth. It was amazing I didn't think it could get or feel better. But it did I couldn help but moan and scream his name out, it just felt so right, and I loved it every single part of it the pain the pleasure and connection. We layed there cuddling after and fell asleep.

Steve-o: goodmorning sunshine

Alex:mmmm.. shhhh sleep sunshine.

Steve-o: wake up baby we have to get ready.

Alex:five more minutes please..

Steve-o's P.O.V

Yesterday was fucking amazing, but she doesn't want to wake up, I might as well play the same trick she played on me, I started kissing her neck and all around.

Alex: you know that this works for both of us right?

Steve-o: come on baby you have to wake up were filming today

Alex: fine ill get in the shower

Alex's P.O.V

I got in the shower and started scrubbing my body, when steve-o came in.

Steve-o: wow nice ass

Alex: mmm, but I only know one guy who can look at it

Steve-o: and whos that? (winks)

Alex:I don't know ask your refelction haha.

Steve-o: I found that tattoo you know.

Alex: you didn't.

Steve-o: yup, it's the jackass symbol on your thigh.

Alex: proves my dedication hah.

He started kissing me and yes again we had sex , he was really good at it had to lift me up and pin me on the wall, but it was great and me and him just got closer and closer.

We got dressed then went to the jackass set my legs were super fucking sore, I looked like ehren when he was scared.

Johnny: morning ginger

Alex: morning knoxville

Johnny: so heres what we have planned for today steve-o's doing off road tatoo, and um youre gunna be doing the golf cart thing with me.

Alex: sounds good

Bam: hey little sis you werent in your room last night?

Alex: cause you were mad and I was icing steve-os eye.

Bam: I know im sorry I couldn't help it.

Alex: its okay.

Bam: you werent with steve-o right?Where were you alex?!

Alex: umm,

*dave walks by*

Dave: with steve-o

I turned red.

Bam: WHAT!

Alex:bam Calm down hes my boyfriend for five months!

Bam: I don't give a fucking fuck ill kill him!

Alex: DAVE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE IM GUNNA GET YOU BACK YOU CUNT!

Dave: "ok"

Alex: bam where are you going!?

Bam: to go beat the shit out of your precious lover boy!

Alex: fuck.

I ran everywhere to find steve-o but sadly I was too late bam was already pounding the shit out of him.

Bam: YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE ILL KILL YOU!

Steve-o: WERE DATING!

Bam: THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER!

That last hit made steve-os nose bleed.

Alex: BAM!

I pushed him off of steve-o and steve-o punched bam in the face, I screamed at steve-o to get out of here.

Alex: GET OUT OF HERE STEVE-O!

Bam: get the fuck off alex!

Alex: NO! look at me! Bam ! leave him alone I wanted to!

Bam: I don't care !

Alex: you should if you want me to be happy!

Bam calmed down and stopped fighting, I got off of him and surprisingly told me

Bam: im sorry alex.

Alex: its okay.

Knoxville: problem here how are we supposed to shoot off road tattoo with steve-o all bruised up?

Bam: shit.

Alex: tremaines gunna have a bitch fit.

Knoxville: whatever well figure it out later, lets do the golf cart shit .

Alex and bam: alright

Before we went to do golf car smash up derby, I went to find steve-o.

Steve-os P.O.V

Fuck man bams hits stilll sting, I didn't do anything wrong!

Alex: babe! Are you okay?

Steve-o: im fine babe.

Alex: were gunna do a skit with knoxville dunn and bam okay?

Steve-o: alright babe imma stay here icing this.

Alex: im sorry

Steve-o: it wasn't your fault.

Alex: yes after yesterday I sholdve never-

Steve-o: no stop yesterday was amazing and no one can take that from us.

Alex: ok

Steve-o lifts up alex's head and kisses her.

Alex: ill be back soon enough

Steve-o: love you

Alex: love you too

Alex's P.O.V

Knoxville: ready for some crazy shit ?

Alex: ah seen everything nothings crazy for me anymore.

Knoxville: well see.

Things got out of hand I was in the golf cart with knoxville then BOOM! We crashed knoxville was upside down and on the floor we needed to get to hospital and fast. We went back to Westchester after filming in florida and japan, we thought it was time for a little bit of home. knoxville was still in the hospital he had a concussion I couldn't stop crying. Steve-o lived with me and bam for a while cause of me. Cause i was crying forever and couldn't was 11 pm when we got home to me and bams house no mom no dad just us. And steve-o.

Steve-o sat on my bed and started hugging me.

Steve-o: babe im sure hes gunna be okay don't worry

Alex: im closer to him then I am with bam hes like really my brother.

Steve-o: im sorry , you know I cant stay in your room at night.

Alex: please just this one night?

I was still in tears

Steve-o: for you only.

He cuddled with me and we watched movies together, and when we fell asleep I fell asleep in his arms. Loving every minute of it. 2 weeks later knoxville came out of the hospital I spent that whole week taking care of had finished filming jackass the first movie and it was the night of the premeire.

Steve-o: babe are you ready?

Alex: yea im coming down

Steve-o's P.O.V

Damn. She came down those stairs in that red dress I was speechless. I wanted to grab her and throw her on the bed.

Steve-o: fuck.

Alex: damn.

Both at the same time: you look HOT.

Alexs P.O.V

Steve-o grabbed my hand and we walked the red carpet, we got home after the premeire and we changed and got into bed.

Steve-o: what do you wanna watch?

Alex: jackass

Steve-o: we just watched jackass at the premeire haha.

Alex: I know, I just want to look back you know memories?

Steve-o: mm, alright then baby

We started watching jackass from the first season EVER. And we saw the episode were steve-o peirced his ass cheeks together.

Alex: I wonder how that works..

Steve-o: how what works?

Alex: how do you shit if theres no place for it to go, I mean you did closed your asshole with your buttcheeks.

Steve-o: I don't know, all I remember is that it hurt like a bitch haha

Alex: wouldn't that leave a scar?

Steve-o: I don't know you wanna find out? (wink)

Alex:haha, sure why don't we find out ?

I winked back at him, and he grabbed me and stripped me down, after you know what happened he fell asleep but I stayed up watching jackass till 1 am. I woke up at around 9 am, but I could see glover knocked out. I kissed him and he didn't wake up, so I tried the other way…. The jackass way, I couldn't help but have that evil smirk on my face. I remember when we were barely shooting jackass me and bam would do a segment called "antiquing" it was when we hit a sleeping person with flower. And that's what I did, I got the bag of flower and threw it at steve-o he woke up angry cause he had flower in his eyes.

Steve-o: what the fuck alex!

Alex: wakey wakey beautiful

I couldn't help but smirk and laugh my ass off, steve-o got on top of me and started tickling me, that was the worst I hated being tickled, but I couldn't help but laugh, he was tickling me still and we started kissing.

Steve-o: I think im going to get a tattoo of you.

Alex: haha that's stupid glover.

Steve-o: why is it stupid?

Alex: what if something happened that split us up? Then you would have the burden of my face on your body forever.

Steve-o: who says that somethings gunna come between us?

Alex: no its just tha-

Steve-o: you honestly don't believe in our relationship so much that you don't think itll last?

Alex: I never said that I just said that something could happen.

Steve-o: well why wait for something to happen when it could happen right now?

Alex: what does that mean?

Steve-o: I don't know you tell me.

Alex: you're over reacting.

Steve-o: well I'm a lot of things to you huh.

Alex: yea you are youre the guy im in love with you're my boyfriend and my bestfriend.

Steve-o: or am I just the drug addict?

Alex: now youre just acting stupid.

Steve-o: whatever.

Steve-o walked out on me. I chased him out the house but he was already on his skateboard. Hell I didn't do anything wrong! But yet I sill grabbed my skateboard and chased after him, I changed QUICKLEY into high waisted shorts wearing an element shirt and I slipped on my black vans, locked the door and ran untill I could actually ride my skateboard. I saw steve-o from a distance, I threw my skateboard on the concrete and skated as fast as I could toward him. I was halfway there while screaming his name.

Alex: STEVE-O!

Alex: STEVE-O!

Steve-os P.O.V

I heard alex screaming for me and saw her on her board that bam gave her, damn there was nothing better than a girl who could skate with a peircing and a tatoo how she played with her lip peircing. And how her hair smelt like strawberries fuck she was perfect. But that's not all, she rejected my love, she told me my idea was stupid, I don't care if im being a little bitch about it. It was fucked up, period, and I don't want to be near any piece of her perfect self today. Alex was still screaming for me, and I didn't want to do with it, I wanted to be alone.

Alex: STEVE-O!

I got off my board and turned around she was coming strait at me and I stopped her while she was stilll on her board.

Steve-o: I don't want to do this anymore.


End file.
